


The Reaction

by Violsva



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Drabble, F/M, First Time, M/M, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-22 00:10:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1568906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violsva/pseuds/Violsva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Your leg -"</p>
<p>"Christ, I don't care about my leg."</p>
<p>"Oh God," gasps Holmes, and Mary can't look away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Reaction

"Your leg -"

"Christ, I don't care about my leg."

"Oh God," gasps Holmes, and Mary can't look away, can't stop staring at John, her John, his mouth there and his face and his hands. He looks up, mostly at Holmes but he glances at Mary as well, and at once she's clawing her skirts up and reaching for herself. She presses, hard, and she hadn't expected to be so wet, and she _looks_ , and when she can look up Holmes' face is overpowering, overpowered - until he looks at her, confirming, eyes widening, and she shakes, and everything shakes, and comes.


End file.
